


@jzimmermann1

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: @jzimmermann1 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AN ADORABLE DING DONG, Gen, M/M, Social Media, because I love him, dad jokes, jack being a ding dong, jack's twitter feed, puns, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Jack's Twitter feed, and yep, it's pretty much what you would expect: puns, pies, and total Zimmboni.Actual word count?  1075.





	1. Gordie Wow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RabbitRunnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitRunnah/gifts).



> Good lord it took forever to do this! LOL! This may be my only Twitter fic. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RabbitRunnah whose fic [I Only Have Pies for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254259) inspired me to finally finish this one. I just really love Jack Zimmermann, you know?
> 
> I added the skin to automatically format the graphics to fit-to-window for any phone users out there, but if it looks wonky just click on _Hide the Creator's Style_ button.

“So how’s that social media presence coming along?” George asked with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair. Jack shrugged uncomfortably.

She tapped her pen on her coffee cup and then playfully tossed it at him. Jack caught it, and stuck it behind his ear with a grin.

“That good, huh?” George added.

“I’m trying but I have to tell you, George, I’m not that interesting. I opened a Twitter account, isn’t that enough?”

“If you don’t post, it’s just as bad as not having one,” George sighed.

“Can’t Bittle just ghostwrite it for me?” 

George laughed, “Sure, Jack. People will totally believe it’s you.”

“Fair point,” he said. 

“Why don’t you make an appointment with Renée and she can go over social media do’s and don’ts with you again, and then take a look at some of the other player’s accounts. Seguin’s Instagram, for instance, is always a hoot.”

“That’s the problem, George. I’m not a _hoot_.”

“You’ll find your way, Jack. Even if it’s just dad jokes and NHL factoids. We want people to see how great you are. You’re more than just Zimmermann on the Ice, Jack.”

Jack frowned.

**Three years later…**


	2. GOALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the skin to automatically format the graphics to fit-to-window for any phone users out there, but if it looks wonky just click on Hide the Creator's Style button.


	3. Most Valuable Pie Maker




	4. My Favorite




	5. 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with [a sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191421/chapters/40421990)!
> 
> That playlist is [a real thing](https://open.spotify.com/user/1230226094/playlist/6udGvcN1kjVd0LVMPxblNk?si=wjPobwTjTdaTRmrbYsWlSQ) I made for this. Actually, I made it for the fic [Birthday Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891634) but never shared it. Enjoy the bad (good) [Dad Rock](https://open.spotify.com/user/1230226094/playlist/6udGvcN1kjVd0LVMPxblNk?si=wjPobwTjTdaTRmrbYsWlSQ)!
> 
> And of course, here is [Jack's Twitter header](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/176089940509/totally-forgot-to-add-jacks-bio-of-his-twitter) which I should have included with the fic.
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi.
> 
> Come and say hi over [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).


End file.
